Orihime's Confession
by akito kyo
Summary: Chocolate browns wandered from golden hazels. "You love someone?" He asked as he took a shaky step back, he needed to think straight...but even with the gap between them, his thoughts remand the same; he wanted to pound this guy's face with his fist.


AN: Well it's been a long time hasn't it? I must say I wasn't expecting to be writing anything so soon but I recently joined Deviant art (Akyoto1) and I decided to enter a contest, I also have a group I acquired and so I want to make an impression on my fellow groupies by producing some awesome fan fictions. So I guess be expecting more?" ;) So this is a piece that will be entered for the Valentines Contest. I am not a fan of the day since I think it ridiculous and usually I don't come out with V-day anything but since it is a new group and so on I have written something. Now I don't know if this is complete or not. I need some feedback on if I should make it longer. To me this is originally where I wanted to stop in my story but I felt like readers would want more so please let me know. I actually have like three more pages of stuff written down but it just doesn't flow like I want it to. Please let me know of any mistakes you come across. Its 5 am and Im about to pass out! Omg reading this I could add more aghhhhhh but alas p…a…ss…in…g…..oooooooooooo…

Italics is talking or thinking or both, I also put ' ' for when they are thinking and the standard " " for when they are talking…

Please remember I do not own these characters only the story they are currently residing in.

_**Orihime's Confession**_

'_Everything about him sets my heart ablaze. Every scowl, every smile, every lingering look…. There were times I couldn't seem to catch my breath from the sheer force of love that gripped my heart every time he was near. It would tug at my limbs every time he said my name. If he knew, what would he think of me? Was it too much to dream of running my fingers through that gorgeous mass of fiery locks? Too much to want to be held by those strong arms, engulfed in his intoxicating fragrance? To defrost those hard lips, have them melt against mine? Would I ever be able to muster the strength to let escape those words barred on the tip of my tongue?'_

Ichigo was so caught up in his thoughts he did not sense her distress until a whispered sob caught his attention. He looked to both his sides before realizing that Orihime was no longer beside him. He turned ready to catch her in a dazed state of sky gazing or kitten petting. Ichigo could not locate his breath in the presence of this seraph. Inoue stood feet's apart from him, the sun was setting casting brilliant gold, yellow and oranges around the ginger haired deity. Then he noticed the stream of salt water running down her cheeks. His long, lean legs took him to her within a few strides. _"Inoue, what's wrong?"_ She wouldn't look at him; instead she turned her head to the side and let the surge of salted water cascade down her face.

'_Her mass of silken golden copper tumbled in waves adorning her back, plummeting over her shoulders and spilling over her chest. Her lower lip was imprisoned by nibbling teeth as she tried to contain the emotions bubbling within. I squeezed her shoulder trying to get her to look at me. God, all I want to do is run my hands through this exquisite mass of lustrous threads. Focus Ichigo! What should I do? I don't like seeing her cry…but how can I make her smile? How can I get those luscious candy lips of hers to grace me with their radiance…? How can I stop the waterfall of tears from clouding those magnificent hazel eyes of hers?' _

Ichigo's hand acted of their own accord, his heart and body winning the battle over his mind. All he wanted was to absorb her pain. She had, had enough grief in her life. He wanted to heal her…like she had healed him so many times before. His thumb gently caught a falling tear. _"Inoue, please don't cry."_He whispered.

More shining dew fell from her hazel eyes. Gently he cupped her cheeks, _"please," _he begged, _"don't cry."_

"_I-it h-hurts…It h-hurts so b-bad,"_ She sobbed. Ichigo's hands couldn't contain themselves from weaving through her tresses. _"What hurts Inoue?" _Her hair was now entangled in Ichigo's hands. Orihime melted against his sturdy frame, her hand heatedly running up and down his chest. All the while her eyes never left his, _"love," _she answered.

"_Love?"_ His voice was hope filled but those coffee colored eyes of his held fragility and a hint of insecurity. His forearm acted as a bar to dissuade her from any illusions of an escape. He drew her closer to his lean, masculine structure. Then, just as suddenly he let go, his hands fell to his side. _'Who am I to stop her from loving anyone?' _ Chocolate browns wandered from golden hazels. _"You love someone?" _He asked as he took a shaky step back, he needed to think straight. Their proximity was too close for him to form any coherent thoughts but even with the gap between them, his thoughts remand the same; he wanted to pound this guy's face with his fist. It wasn't just because she was hurt by this guy but because this unknown man had acquired the one thing Ichigo had wanted most. Orihime's Love. She was the picturesque version of what Ichigo believed angels were like all pure and golden, exuding radiance, warmth and love. _'How could anyone deny this woman's love?'_

Ichigo's voice took on a hard edge. _"Who is he?"_ His fist clenching and unclenching preparing themselves for the inevitable beating they were about to bestow. Orihime glanced away for him while nervously gnawing at her pink bottom lip. Ichigo's mind was too incensed with fury to realize he had closed the carefully produced gap between them. His thumb firmly but gently grasped her chin and made her look up at him. His warm chocolates became a thirsty golden yellow. _"Who?"_ He demanded, _"Who do you love."_

"_You,"_ She whispered, _"I love you."_


End file.
